


Le Roman de Renard Branch 69a

by Anonymous



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Renard the Fox
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A scene from the Roman de Renard.
Relationships: Gawaine/Reynard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Le Roman de Renard Branch 69a

**Author's Note:**

> I adhere to the correct spellings as found in _Le Morte d'Arthur_ and the French _Roman de Renard_. Any other spellings are incorrect. Do not attack me on this front, you are incorrect and I will block you.

It came to pass one day that Sir Gawayne was walking in the woods in France, which was a region south of Little Brittany. And he stopped briefly by a linden-tree at noon to recuperate and sip some water from his wineskin, enjoying the heat of the day. As the sun beat down he became aware of a voice trickling down from the branches of the tree. 

Because Sir Gawayne was a very great knight, he was well acquainted with all manner of cursed trees. The most interesting cursed tree he had encountered was an oak somewhere north of the Wastelands, in which a maiden had been tied to the branches by her long golden hair. He had asked her what she was doing there and she said she was accused of aiding Sir Lionel escape a gaol cell, so he left her there because he did not think that the world was better for having Sir Lionel roaming about loose in it. The second most interesting cursed tree he had met was Bob. 

Gripping the hilt of his sword in one hand, he lifted a careful eyebrow up to the branches of the linden tree and saw nothing. Then he looked to one side, and then the other. Still nothing. So he closed his eyes but kept his ears open, and heard the voice once more. It said:

“ _Good Sir Knight… it is a peculiarity of the Continent that all trees develop their own appetite… it has been many moons since I have eaten, and my boughs grow heavy and desire to drop on you as you sit here…_ ”

Sir Gawayne did not believe this for an instant, but he made as though he did. “Oh?” he said. “And what must I do to prevent this?”

The voice paused. Up in the tree, something smiled. “ _You must leave some handfuls of venison or bread in the lower branches of the tree… then I will be sated and you may sleep safely under my branches._ ”

“I will do as you say, tree.” Sir Gawayne rooted around in his pack and produced a fistful of loose chicken flesh, then placed it carefully on the nearest branch. “What now?”

_“Close your eyes…_ ” said the voice. “ _In just a moment it will disappear._ ”

Sir Gawayne did as he was bade, but kept his ears open. Just as he heard something rustle on the branch above his head, he opened his eyes and darted out a hand wicked-quick to catch the creature sneaking down to grab the chicken. “A fox!” he cried. “I did not know a fox could talk!” 

“You could be a talking fox yourself,” grumbled the fox, once it had finished hissing at him, “what with your hair the colour of me and your eyes with the edge-glance of a knife. Don’t you know how the forest is? Are you some churl, that you have never prostrated yourself before King Noble?”

“I have prostrated myself before many kings,” said Sir Gawayne, “but the name of King Noble is unfamiliar to me. And who are you?”

The fox gave him a look with its eyes like a numbers-book and its mouth like a liar. “Well…” it said, long and pondering, “they call me King Renard the Red, and I am indeed a king myself. You have never prostrated yourself before me that I recall. Must we rectify this?”

“Indeed we must!” said Sir Gawayne. “And by prostrate myself, do you mean to engage in the act of procreation as delineated in the most holy Book of our Lord?”

“I do mean carnal engagement,” said Renard. 

And so concludes the Roman de Renard, Branch 69a, wherein Sir Gawayne and Renard derive sexual pleasure from the biological use of reproductive organs in a hobbyist context. 


End file.
